Sins of the Mind
by decision pending
Summary: SM/ WK crossover. Every word, every touch every thought sent her further and further into the sinful abyss of her own mind. Rei and Makoto Mains
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, another story, Makoto based yes, but Rei is a side character (I am going to try to add all of the Senshi to my stories eventually) Anyway this is a crossover with Weiss Kruez Enjoy!

I do not own either anime.

"Speaking"

_~Thinking~_

_**Sins of the mind**_

_**Chapter One:**_

The sound was grating, high pitched, reminiscent of sharp nails digging into a blackened chalkboard. The shrill shrieking was enough to turn even the most hardened warrior into a nerve wracked, sweaty palmed mess.

A pretty face winced as a particularly shrill shriek sounded from the front of the house. She knew it was cowardly hiding indoors, but she could not seem to stop her body from pressing further away from the banshee like wails, flattening her lithe body against the wall, seemingly as a futile attempt to merge her form with the foundations of the house.

A skirmish ridden body stumbled through the door, face adorned with drops of perspiration , battle worn blue eyes reeking of exhaustion.

" Your here Mako-chan! We....need your help....we need you to get rid of them, we can't! not on our own"

Blue pleaded with green, Makoto's tongue snaked out of her mouth moistening her dry lips, before she nervously bit down on the plump flesh.

" But the noise, it's ….it;s unbearable, surely it will go away with time...on....it's........own"

Makoto could not stop her sentence trailing off as she realised the futility of her statement, she had been in this situation enough times to realise her words where a lie.

Was not it her duty to protect the innocent from unwanted attacks? By ignoring this plea, was she ignoring her pre ordained duty? Was this an act of cowardice??A determined look came to Makoto's face. She could do this! **She would do this**!

_~ If there is one thing in this world Kino Makoto is not, it's a coward!~_

Besides, **she** was a Senshi! she reasoned ,She had faced death before, this! This, was nothing! Her Shoulders squared as she pulled them back, determinedly she began to make her way forward,pushing open the wooden door, the only barrier between her and the ungodly shrieking, as the door's frame swung open, the noise swelled in a crashing crescendo reaching fever pitch within Makoto's ears.

The sight that met her eyes made her regret her previous inaction. Three battle ravaged faces greeted her, each valiantly struggling against the insurmountable odds, it was like watching three leaves being hurled around in a raging storm, they didn't have a chance. Balling her hands into fists Makoto prepared for action, it was now or never.

" The flower shop is CLOSED!"

Makoto hollered her voice managing to permeate the shrill mass, teaming with the bodies of excited school girls. With that Makoto resolutely plunged into the heaving masses, grabbing three bodies by their shirt lapels and heaving them indoors, ignoring the annoyed protests sounding from the throng of school girls surrounding her.

* * *

Makoto surveyed the four bishousen before her, every single face sported a look of quiet gratitude,

" You know, I don't remember my job description saying anything about acting as an unofficial bodyguard"

She could not help but smile slightly as she said this.

" Just be grateful you only work part time! Imagine that all the time!"

Makoto laughed at the rueful statement from the usually chipper Omi, but mentally shuddered at the thought of having to deal with that all day, every day.

" Hai, hai, Omi-Kun, I know, I 'm blessed! Anyway it's time I head off, I have to go meet Rei,When do I work again Aya-San? "

As Makoto said this she began to gather her possessions readying herself to leave. The man addressed was staring at the wall opposite him a faraway look on his face, violet eyes half covered by pale lids and mahogany lashes.

" Next Sunday"

The voice was bland, but it somehow managed to give Makoto chills, raising goosbumps on her creamy skin.

"You know Makoto, you really should bring Rei in more often, so we can all get better......acquainted"

A slightly lecherous smile hovered on the face of the handsome man who had spoken, his playful jade eyes stopping his face from slipping into a look of complete perversion.

" I already told you Youji-San, she hates men"

Makoto gritted her teeth in frustration, she had had this conversation with the Youji numerous time, her insistence that her friend was simply not interested seemed to pique the elder man's curiosity even more, the rebuttal seemingly inciting a fictional challenge in the man's head.

Next to Youji, Ken shook his head and raised his tanned hands in a defeated gesture, his navy eyes holding an unspoken apology for his co-workers behaviour.

" Well if it would make her feel more comfortable.... she is more than welcome to bring a girlfriend along to loosen up"

This was punctuated with a throaty chuckle and a good natured wink from Youji.

Makoto's skin coloured significantly, at the man's blatant and shameless sexual innuendo, at last she managed to stammer out in an embarrassed voice.

" You Hentai Youji!"

* * *

Makoto strolled along to meet Rei, museing as to how much the times had changed. Not so long ago she would have been happily at the head of those shrieking schoolgirls, flocking to the flower store, mind consumed with thoughts of romance and seduction, young body overflowing with the hormones of youth.

Now however, she was mature enough to realise that infatuation coupled with a working environment did not exactly blend well, not to mention she barley had time to glance in the beautiful boys direction with her work load. Though only employed part time, she truly had her work cut out for her. With paperwork, ordering, potting planting trimming, grafting, pruning not to mention rescuing the boys from their eager admirers from time to time. Truth be told she barely had time to breath let alone appreciate the undeniable aesthetic appeal of her co-workers.

Makoto frowned as her mind drifted to her co-workers attitude to their work. While far from totally incompetent, the boys where definatly not experts when it came to floristry, displaying an almost cavalier attitude to the art of flowers, they seemed to have an almost neutral disposition to their profession, uninterested in expanding their minimal floral knowledge. If this was the men's livelihood shouldn't they take a more active approach? Makoto sighed, she really couldn't understand them.

_~Odd boys, beautiful no doubt, but defiantly odd~_

Makoto was pulled from her inner reverie by the sight of a man a few meters from her, he was sporting a long shock or orange hair, expensive looking sunglasses jauntily placed atop his head. Makoto's eyes seemed to take on a life of their own as they trailed along the stranger's trench coat clad body, taking in the the slim length his limbs, slowly her gaze reached the man's face and her cheeks coloured for the second time that day, as she noted that she was also on the receiving end of an appraisal, albeit her figure was being traced with a far more lustful gaze.

Her gaze quickly dropped to the pavement to escape the man's overly attentive eyes, missing the almost anamalistic smirk that began to appear on the man's lips. after taking a deep breath to regain her composure, she raised her face to see......nothing? Spinning on her heal Makoto turned from left to right searching for the attractive man who had been within striding distance moments ago, where had the he gone?

_~Shame, he looked just like my old sempai~_

A giggle burst from her mouth at her clichéd line of thought.

_~Maybe I haven't changed so much after all~_

* * *

Ok Guy's reviews are always welcome.

Also, No Rei is not gay, but she stated in the manga she hates men, because she has father issues. So I thought I would ass that. And yes I am hoping to have Youji pursue Rei, but we will see how the story progresses.

And yes I did attempt humour with the school girl thing, if you have ever seen the anime, it looks overwhelming at times, (key word being attempt he-he)

And I need to stop just typing whatever story flits into my head! God I wish I was one of those people who meticulously composed stories then edited them for a week before posting, I type mine up in half an hour then post, it's like I am possessed! embarrassing much :P

Also Hai= Yes

Senshi= Warrior

hentai= Pervert

bishousen= Pretty Boys


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter! It is a bit violent, you have been warned.

Also to the people who emailed me, I am not sure if this is going to be a romance or not, I was kind of thinking of making it about perverted obsession, thoughts?

Also thank you to the two people who reviewed this chapter!( especially Jpans S) This one is for you!

_~Thinking~_

"Speaking"

**Sins of the Mind**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

The cool liquid swirled around the glass cylinder, causing the immersed chunks of ice to gently clink against the clear edges in an almost offbeat musical fashion, the unofficial conductor for the out of tune symphony was a woman, who was periodically alternating between swirling the drink in her glass and checking the time on the cafes dated and out of fashion cuckoo clock.

_~ I will never understand why she likes this place, quaint she calls it, ha! I would call it more tacky than anything, But Makoto likes it so oh well, where is she anyway? She is never normally late like this, could something have happened....."_

The seated and waiting female felt her muscles snap to an unbidden attention at the thought of anything befalling the tardy person she was so willing to wait for. Years of experience and memories of tragedy began to flood her muscles with adrenaline and a shivering tautness, waiting to be unleashed at the slightest sign of trouble.

_~Calm down, there's no reason to get fired up, there is nothing that could hurt her now, Usagi-Chan made sure of that~_

Still, her muscles refused to relax and continued to quiver with an unreleased tension, seemingly in anticipation for an invisible and unnapearing fight. In an attempt to stave of the violent urges that where enveloping her body, the woman closed her eyes and began the soothing action of massaging her temples, hoping that the physical sensation would force her body to relax.

" Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to be late but work was super busy! Then on the way here I saw this super hot guy who I swear looked JUST like my old sempai"

The seated woman stopped the futile attempt of massaging the tension out of her body, as the simple sound of the familiar apologetic voice had drained every ounce of unbridled anticipation out of her body. Slightly slanted almond shaped eyes opened up, revealing deep aubergine irises, the colour seeming to defy the rest of the woman's traditional Japanese features.

" I really am sorry Rei-Chan"

The woman addressed smiled slightly up at her friend, whom standing was towering over Rei's petite seated figure. With a graceful flick of her hand Rei dismissed the apology.

" There is no need for apology Mako-Chan, you are here now that's all that matters, have a seat and let's order!"

"Hai!"

Makoto sat herself opposite her friend, watching Rei as she unfurled her long lean legs. It never ceased to amaze Makoto that even after years of being friends with Rei fighting alongside her, she still managed to amaze with her unrealistic elegance and striking beauty. Unbidden Youji's earlier comments inserted themselves into the brunettes thoughts and with them came an unrestrained giggle.

_~Youji and Rei-chan now THAT would be interesting, though wholly impossible considering Rei's abandonment issues, stupid father of hers! But I mean Fraud said that girls are attracted to men like their fathers so maybe..... Oh the babies would be so cute! I could even make the wedding cake......~_

Rei raised her eyes from examining the menu and arched a single questioning brow, as she watched Makoto's green eyes glaze over with a dreamy and content expression, her pink lips parting to allow her a wistful sigh.

"Care to share?"

"Oh Nothing I was just thinki......."

Makoto's admission of the impossible wedding plan for Rei her womaniising co-worker was rudely interrupted by a high pitched whine, accompanied by the shriek of shattering glass and the forceful back draft of an explosion that sent Makoto slamming over the table and into Rei, her hand landing on the condensation covered glass in front of her ebony haired comrade. Makoto released a pained scream as she felt her skin give in to the glasses sharpness, as it pierced her flesh, crunching through her hands fragile bones.

Makoto whimpered painfully as she rolled of Rei, noting that thankfully Rei had sustained no damage from whatever had just occurred. The relief Makoto had felt was washed away by the horror her eyes took in. Her face paled and her body turned clammy at the grisly sight. The café was in a bloody mess of broken chairs upturned tables and bloody confusion. Patrons whom had chosen to sit themselves by the cafes scenic window panes to breath in the peace of the impending evenings that would suffice in easing away the days stress, where drawing breath no longer, shattered glass had sliced through jugulars and arterial veins allowing steaming gushes of hot blood to pump out of severed throats that where hanging limply to a barely attached heads .

"Makoto we need to call the police, this is......"

Makoto didn't seem to hear Rei or even notice her sprint off to find a phone as she stood transfixed by the grotesque turmoil around her. Some limbs of the former patron's still twitched with a false life,even though they belonged to death glazed eyes, reminding Makoto of a rat that had been caught in a trap a neck snapped in two, even though it was gone, it still furtively clung to an impossible life.

Makoto's body seemed to process what her mind could not, that she needed to get away, however with her mind still numb from the gruesome scene surrounding her, the coordination she had always counted, that came as second nature, was absent, causing her to clumsily stumble back and trip over her upturned chair, landing her face first next to a dead man, whose stomach had been pierced by the shattered glass rupturing his gut, allowing a steaming pile of grey intestines to slither out, lined with lacerations they showed his partially digested food infused with stomach acid,the man's grotesque peep-show was perfumed by the acrid bitter scent of his blood.

Makoto could take no more, she painfully splayed her hands seemingly unaware of her own blood that was now seeping out of her agony ridden hand that was still laced with chunks of glass. She opened her mouth and vomited, again and again, all semblance of grace and beauty she had ever possessed, gone as her stomachs sick mingled with the dead man's intestines and blood , saliva and stomach bile began dribbling down her chin in a foul smelling line.

Again her bodies instincts took over and she attempted to escape the carnage, slipping in her own sick that was now congealing with the dead man's innards and still warm blood. Ignoring the vile smelling testament of death that had started to stain her clothes, Makoto continued to vainly try to stumble forward. Suddenly her legs where no longer touching the blood covered ground, as strong warm arms bundled her up within their embrace taking her away from the sickening expose of death and near decapitation.

Gently she was deposited next to the line of remaining café survivers who where being administered medical attention by ambulance officers for minor scratches and bruises, as well as being questioned by police. Their faces all still pale with shock as they attempted to understand what had just transpired.

"Makoto, are you all right? Talk to me"

Her eyes flickered to her rescuers face.

_~Ken-Kun, what was he doing here?~_

Upon closer inspection of the still gathering spectators, the faces of all her co-workers where visible, for some reason though, this unusual occurrence did not perturb her in the slightest, in fact she could not even bring herself to care. Her body did not even process that Rei had already returned and was currently stroking her hair and whispering gentle reassurance into her ears, as tepid blood leaked from her throbbing hand and dripped onto the pavement.

" I think she is in shock, good god look at that hand! It needs attention! MEDIC MEDIC over here!"

Makoto continued to stare blankly at the crowd, as her co-worker and friend worried over her, eyes tracing the steadily increasing throng of curious and shocked bystanders all intent on finding out what had happened, eyes changing from affronted disgust to hungry curiosity. Another familiar face appeared in Makoto's line of vision, the smirking trench coat clad man from earlier, face still showing that anamalistic smirk, his gaze fixed to the gruesome death scene of the café, demeanour reeking of perverse satisfaction and sinful enjoyment. His faced turned away from the travesty unfolding, to Makoto, taking in her shock riddled form and dull eyes. He began licking his lips in an almost sensual manner, face filling with a sick anticipation, before turning his back on the scene that had caused him so much delight,and walking away.

* * *

Yahoo done, I hope that scene was done ok, what exactly happened will be explained in the next chapter, hope the death and stuff was written ok, I'm not much good with blood and I had to type this an an hour because I have exams at the moment so when I have free time I will come back and make it better!:P a anyhow thoughts and suggestions always appreciated!

Love Regina


	3. Chapter 3

Hey lovely readers! First thank you for the lot of you that added me to your fave authors section, I'm so honoured you like my writing so much! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Also warning this chapter has swearing in it. I am not actually sure if the swearing is right either, my English teacher has not taught me any obscenities, so I had to ask my English friend, I hope they are right! And no normally I would never swear, but it seemed to enhance the scene and fit the characters, I am sorry if it offends.

NOTES: The boys from scharwz communicate can via telepathy,(no I did not make that up it is in the series :P) and I do not own either anime.

_~Thinking~_

"Speaking"

**Sins of the Mind**

**Chapter Three  
**

* * *

The inevitable evening was arriving, heralded by warming light turning to chilling dark, causing the once innocent looking shadows to stretch and contort into something that looked far more sinister and terrifying.

_~A precursor to tonight's main event~_

A light smile flittered across the thinking man's lips, as he made his way against the flow of office workers who where rushing against each other to make their way home to forget the stressful days work, full of unrealised desires and mounting frustrations. He breathed out the chill dusk air from his lungs, watching as his expelled breath caused a translucent white fog to materialise . He loved this time of day,dusk, full of rushing angry people, their facades of love and friendship slipping away to reveal their true colours.

_~ The true depravity of humanity~_

The man opened the funnels of his mind, letting the peoples thoughts wash over him in a tingling wave.

_~ Stupid fucking ass-hole, cant he at least do this for me! I didn't even want the fucking kids in the first place! Ungrateful ass~_

**Resentment**

_~ I cant believe they threw me out! My own parents! Its not my fault I'm gay! Close minded bigots!~_

**Betrayal**

_~ God I need my hit, I swear this will be my last, never again! Jesus I need money for it, I'll just sleep with that guy for a few bucks , never again this is the last time I swear~_

**Desperation**

Schuldig moaned softly in pleasure as the dark thoughts of the rushing crowds encroached delightfully upon his mind, their sadness, anger and despair tasting like a golden elixir of the sweetest honey.

The German masterminds enjoyment was interrupted as he felt his mental link open, as his fellow Scharwz member and unofficial leader began to "speak"

_~ Schuldig, are those explosives in place? I need the explosion to be big enough to draw a reasonably high body count, to draw those Wei__ß__ vermin out ~_

_~Hai, Crawford. I've taken care of it all, I know, read the rats minds, then once we have their base we can dispose of them in our own time.~_

A wicked smile smile lit the Germans face as the mental link went dead. The idea of having those pretty boys available to taunt whenever he wanted, was so delicious and irresistible. Every one of their minds was littered with so much guilt to play with, to twist, to torment. He could hardly wait.

By now the streets had mostly cleared save for a few stragglers. In the dispersed masses place the creatures of the night had started to emerge from hiding, junkies, hookers, and thugs. The false mask had dropped, THIS was societies real and very ugly face.

Schuldig could feel their hungry eyes on him all eager. He knew exactly what they where thinking. He could be their meal ticket, for a brief moment they could forget and bask in the glow of a successful conquest either by voilence or sex, before the harsh and sore reality of their existences returned, They where nothing, they would always be nothing.

Another pair of eyes joined the cities scum in it's examination of the stylish looking German. Though they spoke more of harmless curiosity than of desperate greed. Schuldig eyed off his new observer, Eyes travelling along the lengths of her slender tapering legs, blossoming hips to the small small of her waist taking in the firm swell of her large breasts, as his increasingly lustful gaze reached her face, he noted her fine boned femininity of and the unusual colour of her eyes that where now staring directly into his.

_~Green, how unusual reminds me almost of a Neko. Well maybe this little Neko-chan would like to play, I have some free time after all"_

Schuldig opened his mind again, preparing to insert himself gleefully into the luscious looking youths mind, ready to plunder and twist her pretty little thoughts to the point of near insanity. What met his minds inquiring hands shocked him, he could not get in! All that greeted him was a static fuzz, and the faintest tingle of embarrassment, that matched the pink spreading patches on the girls cheeks.

_~ Her emotions? Fuck this has never happened before. I cant read her!~_

Schuldig's shroud of shock was permeated by the familiar buzz of his telepathic link opening.

_~Schuldig, you had better be in place, the fireworks are about to start~_

_~Hai, Crawford, your the boss! I have also made a new discovery you may be interested in.~_

_~ I do not care what is! Just get in place!~_

Again the link went silent

_~That man really needs to relax~_

The German gave one last inquisitive look to the brunette who was now taking deep breaths and examining the ground, before he sidestepped into a back alley to make his way to his impatient American team-mate .

* * *

The car's interior exuded the deep rich scent of Italian leather and expensive cologne, the exterior a saucy red that reeked of style and speed, gaining admiring and envious glances from passers by. Crawford breathed in the heady scent of his precious car, head reclining against the firm headrest in contentment. The Americans enjoyment was interrupted by the passenger door opening and the sound of his German team-mates body depositing itself noisily into the plush leather seat.

" This should be quite the show hey Crawford? hope you brought the popcorn"

The new passenger chuckled in grim anticipation of what was about to unfold. Crawford could not stop from gritting his even white teeth in sheer annoyance at Schuldig's attitude. He liked his comrade, he was good at his job, that could not be contested, but the German could be a cocky ass-hole sometimes and seemed to think everything was a game, including missions, which to Crawford, was never something to draw amusement from. Crawford s annoyance was even further enhanced at the sound of a lighter spluttering then hissing into flame and the pungent aroma of tobacco filling the Americans beloved car. Crawford's smooth and practised hand shot out, snatching the lit cigarette hanging from his comrades lips, before he could so much as inhale a breath of the stinking smoke.

" NOT, in my car Schuldig, if I wanted this place to smell cheap, I would hire a streetwalker to sit in the back"

"Probably a good idea, your always so fucking uptight a lay might be a good idea"

Crawford looked over his glasses at the German, his deep brown eyes narrowing into dangerous looking slits. The German man returned his gaze coolly, casually tilting his to the side in a defiant gesture. Whatever argument was brewing between the two men ended, as the trumpet of shattering glass sounded, followed by the shrieking wail of sirens. The German man recognised his cue and exited his comrades expensive looking vehicle.

* * *

The crowd was humming with confusion and curiosity as they observed destroyed café, every person attempting to inch just a bit closer to the grim scene. Camera phones where whipped out of handbags and pockets, snapping photo after photo of the bloody explosion, every person eager to have evidence to their bragging rights for friends and family the following day, They deliberately ignored looking at the survivors whose shocked pale faces and tear stained cheeks might evoke feelings of sympathy and chagrin at their actions.

_~One of my best works no doubt, and ahhhh, here comes the Weiß rats, right on time~_

The German mentally targeted the closest Wei_ß _ boy, the tanned athletic looking one, entering his mind and examining the information his team needed.

~_A fucking flower shop? They hide out in a flower shop! What's next Scharwz in a bakery?"_

Schuldig's brow furrowed, apricot coloured brows knitting together, as he watched the target of his mental intrusion run directly into the decimated ruin of the café's front window still littered with shards of glass only to emerge a moment later, a leggy girl in his arms, who was covered in a revolting coat of vomit and smatterings of blood, a severely broken and cut up hand hanging uselessly from the her side.

_~The girl from before! She knows the Weiß boys? and they care for her?~_

Schuldig switched his attention away from the member of Weiß, who was looking at the girl in his arms with a highly concerned and worried face, and once again tried to enter the mind of the woman, whose empty eyes where dully skimming along the gathering crowds with numb disinterest. The German met with the same static fuzz as earlier, reminding the German of an old out of tune television that refused to pick up any decipherable reception.

_~My my, Neko-chan I never knew you had connections,you are starting to get QUITE interesting.~_

_

* * *

_

Let me all know what you thought!

Japanese Translations

Hai= yes

Neko= Kitten

Ok I officially do not know how to swear. Also I am being super naughty writing this as I am supposed to be doing my homework hahaha, what my parents don't know will not harm them right? Besides I am only taking like an hour or two away from study to write this so.....it isn't THAT bad.

Also, I just thought it would be a little more interesting if Schuldich could not read the Senshi mind completely just get a faint hint of emotion, I mean they are reincarnated princesses/warriors after all, I am just assuming they have some sort of mental defence, otherwise, some monster of the week they faced would have exploited it by now, right? And yes I am having Schuldich call Mako neko and maybe pet later on, he doesn't strike me as a guy who actually relates to people as humans but rather possessions, but that is probably me being weird!

Love Regina


End file.
